Souviens toi Lilou !
by aylala
Summary: Pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi estce que je ne peux pas faire ma rentrée à Poudlard comme tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas assez difficile d'être la fille du Survivant et d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions ! Il faut en plus que le Choixpeau fasse des siennes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout le monde sait que les personnages de la saga Harry Potter sont issus de la merveilleuse imagination de J.K Rowling… Je ne suis pas JK Rowling ( bou hou…) donc à part l'histoire et les quelques personnages secondaires, rien ne m'appartient ici !!

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**Note : **_Cette histoire fait référence à une autre que j'ai écrit : « Avec des parents comme les siens… » de ma fic **Potter Baby Folies**… Mais elle peut très bien être lue indépendamment._

**Souviens toi Lilou !**  
ou  
**_Un Potter sera-t-il amené un jour à faire les choses comme tout le monde ?_**

Pour le moment, tout était exactement comme ses parents le lui avaient dit. Tout, absolument tout. L'arrivée à la voie 9 ¾ surpeuplée, la montée à la hâte dans le train après les avoir embrassés une dernière fois, les larmes qui montent aux yeux en voyant Maman, Papa et tous les frères et sœurs faisant des signes de la main, devenir de plus en plus petit, la recherche d'un compartiment libre dans l'excitation générale. Tout c'était exactement passé comme ça. Lilou Potter, du haut de ses onze ans, avait fait le voyage avec Prunille Lupin, qui allait entrer en troisième année à Pouffsouffle. Elle avait fait connaissance avec les camarades de classe de cette dernière. Dans les couloirs elle avait vu sa cousine Mathilde Weasley-Delacour et son frère Axel, respectivement en quatrième et deuxième année de Serdaigle et elle avait aperçut Titus Weasley-Deauclair qui entrait en première année comme elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très proche des enfants de Bill et Percy même s'ils s'entendaient très bien. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, elle préférait nettement les enfants de Ron, des jumeaux et de Charly même si elle les voyait moins souvent.

La traversée en barque du lac aussi lui avait beaucoup plus. Elle avait revu avec beaucoup de plaisir le grand Hagrid. Sa barbe était devenue poivre et sel avec une nette dominance pour le sel, mais ses yeux pétillaient encore d'une joie enfantine qui amusait beaucoup la jeune fille.

Poudlard ! Elle y était enfin. A l'instant même où le hibou lui apportant sa lettre d'inscription s'était posé sur la table de la cuisine au beau milieu de l'été, elle n'avait plus pu tenir en place au grand désespoir de sa mère. Mais ce qui l'avait encore rendu plus impatiente s'était d'attendre le retour de son père le soir même pour le lui annoncer. Elle avait attendu toute la journée dans l'entrée, sa lettre à la main et aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'avaient eu envie de se moquer d'elle tellement l'était de nerf dans lequel elle était approchait la limite de l'humainement supportable. Ginny l'avait regardé de loin en souriant. Lilou l'avait entendu lui dire qu'elle avait envoyé un hibou à Molly et que les grands-parents Weasley ne manqueraient pas de venir le lendemain, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle attendait son père.

Lorsque Harry rentra enfin du bureau des Aurors après une journée exténuante, il fut assaillit par sa fille aînée. Lilou s'était jeté dans ses bras en hurlant qu'elle allait à Poudlard, que la lettre était là. Harry l'avait soulevé et fait tourné plusieurs fois de suite en riant puis ils avaient ensemble relu le parchemin annonçant l'inscription officielle de Lilou Potter à Poudlard. Bien sur, ils le savaient déjà, bien sur c'était une évidence, mais pour la jeune fille, comme pour son père des années avant elle, ce morceau de parchemin la faisait réellement entrer dans le monde magique.

Et maintenant, elle attendait. Tata Hermione était venu faire les sempiternelles explications sur la Cérémonie de Répartition et les quatre Maisons à ses camarades, en sa qualité de Directrice Adjointe. Elle lui avait fait un petit signe de la main auquel sa nouvelle enseignante de Sortilège avait répondu par un sourire.

C'était maintenant, elle allait enfin savoir. Il en était rendu au « O ». Ca allait bientôt être son tour. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle avait hâte. Bien sur, tout le monde lui avait dit que quelque soit la Maison dans laquelle elle serait envoyée, ils seraient fiers d'elle, mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait qu'elle voulait aller à Gryffondor. Comme son père, comme sa mère, comme tous ses oncles et ses grands-parents. Elle serait ainsi la première des petits-enfants Weasley à entrer dans la maison du bon vieux Godric.

- « Potter, Lilou »

Un murmure traversa la Grande Salle. Mais Lilou avait l'habitude. Dès qu'on prononçait son nom, tout le monde se taisait et la fixait comme si elle était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais c'était son père qui avait battu Lord Voldemort, pas elle et cette histoire avait plus de quinze ans. Il était peut-être temps de penser à autre chose. Elle s'installa tranquillement le tabouret et se mit à sourire en voyant le clin d'œil que lui adressa sa tante qui tenait fermement le Choixpeau au dessus d'elle. Lilou ferma les yeux et sentit qu'on lui déposait le vieux chapeau fripé sur le crâne.

- « Mmmm. Ce mélange Potter-Weasley est vraiment explosif… C'est très intéressant… Je suis content de voir que j'avais raison » chuchota le Choixpeau à son oreille.

Lilou ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle pensa très fort à la table rouge et or où elle rêvait d'aller.

- « … Pourtant, je suis désolé, mais… » continua-t-il tout bas avant de s'écrier « JE REFUSE ! »

Le sourire de Lilou disparut instantanément de son visage. Comment ça, il refusait ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas ! Désespérée, elle se tourna vers Hermione.

- « Tata ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant

- « Je ne comprend pas ! » lança Hermione en retirant le choixpeau qu'elle secoua un peu avant de le reposer sur la tête brune de sa nièce.

- « J'ai dit que je refusais ! » continua à marteler le Choixpeau « Elève suivant ! »

Brisée, Lilou se sentait littéralement brisée. Dans la salle, les murmures allaient bon train. Tout le monde la fixait avec de gros yeux ronds. Lilou dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant toute la salle. Elle entendit McGonagall arriver rapidement vers elles et glisser quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione. Lilou fixait la Grande Salle avec horreur. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas été répartie. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas la placer dans une maison ? Elle avait été trop exigeante en souhaitant Gryffondor ? Elle était prête à renoncer à y aller ! Elle était prête à tout, mais pas à ne pas être répartie. Dans la salle, elle aperçut Prunille se lever depuis la table des Pouffsouffle et la regarder avec étonnement et compassion. Mathilde et Axel également depuis la table des Serdaigles la couvaient du regard.

Hermione fit signe à Mathilde de venir la rejoindre. La jeune fille se leva rapidement et courut les rejoindre.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Tata ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle fut plus près

- « Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Emmène Lilou à mon bureau et reste avec elle. Je termine la Cérémonie et je vous rejoint » souffla Hermione.

Lilou sentit que sa cousine lui prenait la main. Elle jeta un dernier regard totalement perdu à sa tante qui lui caressa doucement la joue.

- « Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, ça va s'arranger » murmura-t-elle avant de se relever.

Lilou la vit alors reprendre son parchemin et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

- « Praxter, Louis »

Mathilde tira tant sur le bras de sa cousine qu'elle réussit enfin à la faire bouger et, sous le regard abasourdi des professeurs et des élèves, Lilou Potter quitta la Grande Salle.

**oOoOoOo**

La jeune fille n'avait même pas fait attention au chemin qu'elles avaient pris sa cousine et elle. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Le chagrin lui enserrait le cœur sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi. Hermione lui avait dit que tout allait s'arranger et elle ne lui avait jamais mentit. Il y avait forcément une explication logique et rationnelle à tout cela. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de pleurer. Une chose était sure, elle ne pleurerait pas devant Mathilde. La jeune fille était assise devant le bureau de leur tante et jouaient avec ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère. Lilou ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là quand elle entendit enfin la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

- « Tata ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant entrer Hermione

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu.

- « Minerva et moi avons voulut discuter avec le Choixpeau, mais la Cérémonie l'a fatigué, il ne parlera pas avant demain » expliqua calmement Hermione en caressant les cheveux de sa nièce.

- « QUOI ? Mais comment je vais faire ce soir ? Je vais dormir où ? » s'exclama Lilou

- « Je vais te ramener à la maison. Tu dormiras chez nous ce soir. A moins que tu préfères rentrer chez toi… »

- « Tu as prévenu Papa et Maman ? » demanda Lilou d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je leur ai envoyé un hibou pour leur dire de venir à la maison dès qu'ils pourront se libérer. Je sais qu'ils travaillent ce soir » expliqua Hermione

Les larmes remontèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle renifla bruyamment et sécha rapidement ses yeux qui restaient malgré tout gonflés.

- « Merci Mathilde, tu peux retourner au banquet » lança Hermione en souriant à sa nièce.

- « D'accord » répondit sagement la jeune fille

- « Au fait » reprit Hermione avant qu'elle en franchisse la porte de son bureau « Titus a été envoyé à Serdaigle aussi »

Mathilde se mit alors à sourire et sortit de la pièce.

- « Comment tu te sens chérie ? » demanda Hermione

- « Bi… bien » répondit Lilou dans un sanglot.

Hermione eut un sourire désolé. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ramassa quelques dossiers et prit la main de sa nièce.

- « Allez, rentrons. Ron nous attend pour dîner ».

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle entraîna Lilou hors du bureau. Pour éviter les regards curieux des autres élèves, Hermione emprunta un raccourcit que les mena directement dans le Grand Hall. De là, elles sortirent dans le parc qu'elles traversèrent sans dire un mot et passèrent les lourdes portes d'enceinte. Hermione prit alors Lilou par la taille et transplana jusqu'à son domicile. Elle habitait non loin de Pré-au-Lard, dans un endroit tranquille.

La maison était éclairée et on entendait des rires et des cris. Mais Lilou n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Elle suivit sa tante d'un pas distrait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. Une fois arrivée dans l'entrée, elle enleva machinalement ses chaussures comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, et Merlin savait que cela arrivait souvent ! Directement elle alla dans le salon et se lova dans un coin du canapé, les genoux pliés, le menton posé dessus et le regard triste et perdu.

- « Ron ! » cria Hermione depuis l'entrée « Où tu es ? »

- « En haut, je douche les petits ! »

- « Descend s'il te plait ! C'est important »

Lilou sentit à nouveau les larmes la gagner. Oui, c'était important ! Elle n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard.

- « J'arrive ! » lança Ron d'un ton joyeux.

Puis il avait dû voir l'air grave de sa femme car il ajouta aussitôt.

- « Par Merlin Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Lilou entendit sa tante chuchoter quelque chose puis se fut le silence. Elle se concentra très fort alors sur le rideau qui lui faisait face pour ne pas se laisser gagner par ses larmes. La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors et son Tonton Ron entra.

- « Bonsoir mon petit coup de foudre ! Alors comme ça, tu fais encore des tiennes ? »

Lilou ne répondit pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et posa son bras sur ses épaules. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et retint un sanglot.

- « Tu peux te laisser aller tu sais. Je comprends que tu sois triste »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder l'amphore. Lilou éclata en larmes dans les bras de son oncle et parrain. Elle s'accrocha à son pull et sanglota sans retenue. Elle sentait qu'il lui caressait tout doucement les cheveux et lui embrassa une ou deux fois le front.

- « C'est bien. Pleure, il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout ça en toi ma belle »

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de Maison ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ma belle, mais Hermione va tout faire pour le savoir »

- « Tu crois que je suis cracmole ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, son visage baigné de larmes.

A sa grande surprise, Ron se mit à rire.

- « Ah non, Lilou. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que tu n'es pas une cracmole. Tu as fait plus de magie spontanée à toi toute seule que la totalité de tes cousins, cousines, frères, sœurs et même oncles réunit »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Mais bien sur ! Tu es pleine de magie chérie. C'est évident »

- « Mais alors… »

- « Je ne sais pas. Et si ta tante ne le sait pas, c'est que c'est vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ca n'a jamais dû arriver avant sinon, elle l'aurait lu dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard ! » » s'amusa Ron en imitant la voix que prenait sa femme quand elle évoquait le sacro-saint livre de référence concernant le Collège de Sorcellerie.

Lilou esquissa un sourire. Ron en profita pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage.

- « J'ai honte Tonton ! Devant toute l'école il n'a pas voulut »

- « Il ne faut pas. Tu vas entrer dans la Légende ! Lilou Potter, la fille qui a donné tellement de mal au Choixpeau qu'il en a perdu la boule » s'exclama Ron en faisant mine d'apercevoir une grande banderole où cette inscription serait écrite.

- « Tout le monde va se moquer de moi ! »

- « Je ne pense pas » continua-t-il en caressant ses cheveux bruns en souriant « D'abord parce que tu es ma nièce et que personne n'osera s'en prendre à la famille du célèbre Ronald Weasley. Ensuite, tu as tout le camp Weasley derrière toi. Le premier qui se moque aura des comptes à rendre avec les Sorciers Facétieux… » lança Ron d'un air faussement désolé

Lilou esquissa un faible sourire

- « En plus tu as des amis là-bas, Prunille, Mathilde, Axel, Titus… Ils ne laisseront pas tomber et puis, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important, mais bon… Tu es la fille de Harry Potter, qui mine de rien est bien moins connus que moi évidemment » s'amusa Ron en souriant « Mais bon… Il parait qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais face aux Forces du Mal… » ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Lilou se raidit alors.

- « Papa et Maman vont le savoir… » souffla la jeune fille

- « On ne va pas pouvoir le leur cacher tu sais »

- « Je… je veux pas »

- « Tu ne veux pas quoi »

- « Je ne veux pas le dire à Papa »

- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ron

- « Il…Il va être déçu. Il va avoir honte de moi. Il va être fâché »

Lilou sentit les larmes la regagner. Ron la regarda alors avec douceur.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Harry ne sera pas fâché, ni déçu et il n'aura absolument pas honte de toi »

- « Si, il a fait tellement de choses… Il lui est arrivé plein de choses extraordinaires et il était tellement content que j'entre enfin à Poudlard. Moi je suis nulle, j'ai même pas ma place là bas. »

- « Mais bien sur que si tu as ta place là bas. C'est une erreur c'est tout » répondit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu verras qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. Il sera juste triste de te voir triste. Il t'aime ma belle. Tu es son bébé, sa toute petite Lilou. Quoique tu fasses, il sera fier de toi et il t'aimera. Ta mère aussi, Hermione aussi et moi aussi. On est tous là pour toi tu le sais ça ? Tu sais que tant qu'on est tous ensemble, on s'en sort toujours ? »

- « C'est comme ça que vous avez battu Tu-Sais-Qui, en étant ensemble… C'est ce que Papa m'a dit »

- « C'est exactement ça. Et crois moi, ce n'est vraiment pas une phrase en l'air ! »

Lilou regarda son parrain en souriant.

- « Lilou, je te promet qu'on va résoudre ce problème ensemble. Tu as confiance en moi ? »

- « J'ai confiance en toi » répondit la jeune fille en souriant faiblement

Ron déposa alors un gros baiser sur le front de sa filleule. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Ely, la fille aînée de Ron et Hermione entra.

- « Papa, je peux venir ? »

- « Bien sur » répondit Ron en souriant.

Ely s'approcha de sa cousine d'un air inquiet.

- « Ca va pas ? »

- « Si ça va mieux maintenant » répondit Lilou en embrassant sa cousine.

Ely vint prendre place prés de sa cousine et elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre sans rien dire. Ron les regarda en souriant tendrement puis en entendant des bruits à l'étage, il préféra monter voir ce qui se passait.

- « Ca va aller Lilou ? » demanda-t-il avant de partir.

- « Oui » lança faiblement la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

Ely regarda sa cousine d'un air grave avant de se mettre à sourire largement.

- « C'est moi qui ai fait le dessert avec Papa ! On a mit le feu à la cuisine et on a été obligé de faire venir Papy pour tout réparer, mais on s'est bien amusé ! Tu diras rien à Maman et Mamie, hein ? »

- « Non je dirais rien » assura Lilou en souriant

Elle se sentait vraiment mieux. En tout cas elle était plus confiante. A cet instant, elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

- « J'y vais ! » lança Hermione en s'approchant de la porte.

Lilou entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait puis la voix de sa mère.

- « Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir si vite ? »

Lilou sourit faiblement. Sa mère avait l'air affolée.

- « J'ai ramené Lilou ici pour ce soir » expliqua calmement Hermione

- « Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ? » s'écria Ginny

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien. Il y a juste eu un petit souci avec… »

- « Maman ! »

Lilou coupa sa tante. Elle se leva et pied nu alla rejoindre sa mère et sa tante dans l'entrée.

- « Lilou ! Mais tu as pleuré mon ange ! » lança Ginny en la serrant contre elle.

- « Je n'ai pas été répartie » souffla Lilou

- « Pardon ? »

Ginny se dégagea un peu de sa fille et la regarda d'un air étonné.

- « Le Choixpeau a refuser de me répartir » continua calmement mais tristement la jeune fille.

- « Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Ginny

- « Je ne sais pas, mais le Choixpeau ne dira rien avant demain » soupira Hermione « Lilou, ne reste pas pieds nus sur le carrelage »

Ginny prit alors la main de sa fille et l'entraîna dans le salon. Elle embrassa sa nièce et s'installa sur le canapé, sa fille à ses côtés. Lilou posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux quand sa mère commença jouer avec ses cheveux.

- « Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce. Sa voix de Maman

- « Mieux depuis que j'ai parlé avec Tonton Ron » avoua Lilou

Hermione et Ginny se sourirent.

- « Tu as bien fait de l'emmener ici » déclara Ginny

- « Elle va rester dormir ici. Je la ramènerais à Poudlard demain matin en même temps que moi. Sauf si tu veux rentre chez toi… » lança Hermione

- « Non, je préfère rester ici » répondit Lilou.

Ron fit alors son retour dans le salon. Il embrassa sa sœur et s'accroupit face à sa nièce.

- « Je t'ai préparé la chambre verte, c'est bon ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oui, merci Tonton. Je t'aime tu sais »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit coup de foudre »

La sonnerie stridente de l'entrée se fit alors entendre frénétiquement suivit de quelques coups sourds frappées à la porte.

- « Voilà Harry ! » s'amusa Ron en se levant « J'y vais ! »

Il alla ouvrir la porte.

- « C'est quoi ce message ? » hurla alors Harry dont l'inquiétude perçait dans la voix.

- « Bonsoir mon vieux ! Viens, il faut que je te parle ! » déclara Ron.

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier indiqua clairement que Ron emmenait son meilleur ami à l'étage. Lilou soupira.

- « Ton père a toujours été un peu… excessif ! » lança Ginny en souriant

- « ''Rentre-dedans'' serait un terme plus approprié ! » rectifia Hermione en souriant. « Tu t'es lavé les mains Ely ? »

- « Pas encore » répondit la fillette qui était assise en silence sur le tapis.

- « Vas le faire mon ange. On va bientôt passer à table »

- « Tonton et Tata reste avec nous pour manger ? »

- « Oui, et Lilou aussi »

En souriant, Ely quitta alors la pièce.

- « J'espère que tu n'as pas envoyé de hibou à Maman ! » lança alors Ginny à Hermione

- « Non, rassures toi. Je n'avais pas envie de voir débarqué une Molly indignée ici ce soir… Elle viendra demain quand elle aura appris par un de ses autres petits enfants cette histoire » soupira Hermione

- « Je passerais la voir demain » déclara alors Ginny « De toute façon, il faudra bien que j'aille récupérer nos autres marmots ! »

- « Ca me rassure ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle débarque dans mon bureau en exigeant de brûler le choixpeau »

Cette remarque fit pouffer Lilou, et Ginny et Hermione se sourirent. La porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry entra. Il avait l'air inquiet. Lilou se raidit et se redressa.

- « Je peux te parler ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille qui lui signe que oui.

Hermione et Ginny se levèrent. Ginny embrassa son mari sur la joue en passant et adressa un clin d'œil à sa fille avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Harry s'approcha du canapé et s'installa près de sa fille.

- « Ron m'a tout expliqué » lança-t-il en regardant sa fille qui s'obstinait à fixer le rideau devant elle. « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me fâcher contre toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lilou se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes.

- « Tu crois que tu pourrais un jour me décevoir ou me faire honte ? » continua-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Lilou laissa échapper un sanglot.

- « Tu as donc si peur de ma réaction ? »

- « Je voulais tellement que tu sois content »

- « Mon cœur, je suis content depuis le jour où tu es née »

Lilou se glissa contre lui et monta sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa tête contre son cou. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue encore un peu humide et murmura

- « Je t'aime Lilou, quoique tu fasses je t'aimerais toute ma vie. On va trouver pourquoi le choixpeau a fait ça »

- « Tu es sur que tu vas pouvoir trouver ? »

- « Tu oublies que je suis auror ! » répondit Harry en souriant

Lilou le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Et Hermione sera avec moi ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Lilou se mit à rire et se jeta à son cou.

- « Je t'aime Papa »

- « Je sais ma belle, je sais »

Il posa un baiser sur son front et l'écarta doucement.

- « Ca va mieux ? »

- « Oui » répondit-elle sincèrement

- « Tant mieux alors. Et maintenant, allons manger avant que ton oncle Ron ne devienne fou ! »

En souriant, Lilou se leva et pris la main de son père et tous les deux se rendirent dans la cuisine où tout le monde les attendait.

**oOoOoOo**

- « Debout ma chérie, c'est l'heure »

Lilou grogna et se retourna.

- « Lilou ! » insista doucement Hermione « Lève toi ! »

La jeune fille se redressa alors sur son lit et regarda sa tante, les cheveux en bataille et en robe de chambre la regarder en souriant.

- « Tu as meilleur mine que hier » souffla Hermione

- « Papa est déjà arrivé ? » demanda Lilou

- « Il nous rejoint directement à Poudlard, il trouvait que c'était trop tôt pour lui sinon ! » plaisanta Hermione

Lilou se contenta de sourire et sortit du lit. Elle frissonna, et sa tante fit apparaître une robe de chambre pour elle. Toutes les deux descendirent dans la cuisine, où un Ron à moitié endormit les attendait. Ils déjeunèrent en silence et la jeune fille se dépêcha de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Hermione était déjà prête et l'attendait. Lilou se laissa embrasser par son oncle qui lui glissa encore à l'oreille que tout allait très bien se passer. Mais qu'au pire, elle viendrait vivre ici avec lui et qu'ils formeraient une nouvelle école de Sorcellerie à eux deux. C'est en riant que Lilou suivit Hermione dans le jardin d'où elles transplanèrent pour Poudlard.

Elles se rendirent directement dans le bureau d'Hermione. Elles ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs à leur plus grand plaisir. Elles venaient d'arriver quand Minerva McGonagall et Harry entrèrent. Lilou se jeta au cou de son père qui la serra fort contre lui. Minerva fit alors apparaître le Choixpeau Magique.

- « Nous allons le remettre sur ta tête. Tu vas nous répéter très exactement tout ce qu'il va te murmurer. D'accord ? » demanda-t-elle

- « D'accord » répondit la jeune fille qui sentait le stress la gagner à nouveau.

- « Très bien » approuva Minerva en posant le vieux chapeau sur sa tête.

- « Voyons, voyons » répéta docilement Lilou « Encore le même mélange Potter-Weasley ! Il est certes très intéressant à étudier mais mon choix à été fait il y a longtemps ! »

Harry, Hermione et Minerva se regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- « Expliquez vous ! » ordonna la directrice

- « J'ai déjà réparti la fille Potter. Il y a de nombreuses années. Il m'est impossible de lui attribuer une autre maison ! » répéta alors Lilou totalement incrédule.

- « Mais c'est impossible… » commença Hermione « Jamais Lilou n'a… »

- « Par Merlin ! » s'écria Harry « Mais bien sur que si ! Elle a déjà essayé le Choixpeau ! » s'écria alors Harry

- « QUOI ? » s'écrièrent en coeur les trois femmes.

- « Rappelez vous professeur ! J'étais venu pour un cours de duel ! Elle avait deux ans, elle nous a échappé et nous l'avons retrouvé dans votre bureau en train de parler au professeur Dumbledore ! »

- « Je m'en souviens ! » s'exclama Minerva « Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu essayer le Choixpeau à ce moment là ? »

- « C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait laissé entendre ! »

Lilou soupira. Ainsi, elle avait juste déjà été répartie. Elle se sentait soulagé.

- « Mais comment savoir maintenant dans quelle maison elle a été envoyé ? » demanda Hermione

- « Je ne m'en souviens plus » répondit Lilou

- « Je m'en doute bien chérie, c'était il y a neuf ans ! » reprit Harry en souriant.

- « Mais alors… » commença Minerva.

- « Le tableau de Dumbledore ! » s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione en un parfait ensemble.

McGonagall les regarda un moment d'un air étonné avant de décréter qu'elle allait le chercher. Hermione enleva le vieux chapeau de la tête de sa nièce. Lilou souriait largement. Harry et Hermione aussi.

- « En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose, ton nom figureras dans la prochaine édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Tu es un cas unique. » lança Hermione.

- « Et toi Papa, tu es dedans ? » demanda Lilou

- « Non, je n'ai rien fait pour ! » répondit Harry en souriant

- « Et le basilic ? Et le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » s'indigna Hermione « J'ai toujours trouvé cela scandaleux que tu n'y soit pas mentionné ! »

- « Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a déjà assez de livre à mon sujet ? » demanda Harry en souriant

- « Je ne les ai pas encore tous lu, c'est te dire s'il en a ! » répliqua Hermione d'une voix amusé.

- « En tout cas mon ange, si tu y figures, je le lirais ! » déclara Harry

- « Par Merlin ! Et moi qui ai passé toute ma vie à essayer de te le faire lire ! » s'insurgea Hermione en souriant

- « Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être répartit ! » lança malicieusement Harry à sa meilleure amie en prenant la main de sa fille.

Minerva entra alors avec le portrait du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry, mademoiselle » salua poliment le tableau

- « Bonjour professeur ! » répondit Harry « Vous vous souvenez de ma fille, Lilou »

- « Par Merlin ! C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandit ! C'est une vraie jeune fille. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle devait avoir… »

- « Deux ans » répondit Minerva à sa place « Albus, la petite a-t-elle essayé le Choixpeau à ce moment là ? »

- « Oui Minerva » répondit le vieux sorcier avec malice

-« Et a-t-elle été répartie ? »

-« Oui »

- « Dans quelle maison ? » demanda alors Harry avec impatience.

Le professeur se mit alors à sourire.

- « C'est au Choixpeau de répondre »

- « Le choixpeau ne veut plus ! Il estime avoir déjà fait son œuvre » expliqua Hermione « Lilou n'a pas pu être répartie hier soir, il a refusé »

Dumbledore les regarda d'un air étonné avant de caresser longuement sa barbe.

- « Bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Je suis désolé, si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais incité à le faire à l'époque » lança-t-il

- « C'est vous ? » s'exclama Harry

- « Et oui Harry ! Que veux-tu je suis curieux de nature »

- « Pourriez vous donc maintenant nous donnez sa maison ? » demanda Hermione qui paraissait au moins aussi impatiente que Harry.

Dumbledore fixa de ses yeux bleus rieurs Lilou, qui était restée étonnement discrète. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- « Lilou » commença le professeur « Réfléchit bien. Au fond de toi-même, ne sais-tu pas qu'elle est ta maison ? Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée ? »

- « J'ai peur de me tromper » avoua la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

- « Essaye et nous verrons bien » repris Dumbledore en souriant.

Lilou ferma les yeux. La main de son père se referma un peu plus sur la sienne avant de la lâcher. Elle laissa totalement son esprit partir et l'image d'une bannière rouge et or lui vint en mémoire.

- « Gryffondor » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui sembla que tout d'un coup, tout le monde autour d'elle retenait sa respiration dans l'attente de la réponse de Dumbledore.

- « Exactement ! » répondit le sorcier en souriant.

Le cri de joie de Lilou et Harry se répercuta dans la pièce avec un écho assourdissant. Hermione se contenta de battre des mains en souriant. Une fois que Harry ait lâché sa fille qui riait de joie, Minerva la félicita à son tour et alla replacer le tableau de l'ancien directeur à sa place.

- « Je suis si contente ! Papa, tu te rends compte ! Je suis à Gryffondor ! » lança Lilou

- « La première des petits-enfants de Molly ! Elle va en pleurer de joie ! » répliqua Hermione d'un air amusé en allant serrer sa nièce dans ses bras. « Je te laisse le soin d'envoyer un hibou à ton oncle et à ta grand-mère »

- « Et à ta mère » ajouta Harry dont les yeux pétillaient.

- « Je vais y aller tout de suite ! » lança Lilou en souriant

- « Je t'attends ici pour te donner l'emploi du temps. Tu commences avec mon cours dans une heure ! » répondit Hermione en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

- « Je l'accompagne à la volière ! » déclara Harry « Je repasserais te voir chez toi ce soir, Hermione, mais il faut que je donne quelque chose à ma fille ! »

- « Harry, je préfère ne pas être officiellement au courant de ce que tu vas faire ! » répondit Hermione en souriant.

Sans comprendre, Lilou se laissa entraîner hors de du bureau de sa tante et se laissa guider par son père jusqu'aux volières. Elle écrivit rapidement ses trois messages et les envoya. Puis elle se tourna vers son père en souriant. Harry lui fit alors signe de s'approcher. Il souriait aussi.

- « Lilou » commença-t-il « Il est temps pour moi de perpétrer une veille tradition familiale »

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Lilou.

Ses grands-parents paternels ayant été tué alors que son père n'était qu'un bébé, elle se demandait bien se quelle tradition il pouvait s'agir.

- « Tu vois, quand je suis né, mon père à expliquer à Dumbledore que pour mon entrée à Poudlard, il m'offrirait un bien très précieux qu'il tenait de son père que lui-même tenait de son père et ce depuis des siècles »

Lilou écoutait religieusement.

- « Comme tu le sais, il n'a jamais pu me la remettre en main propre, mais c'est Dumbledore qui l'a récupérer et qui me l'a donné lorsque j'étais en première année. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te la transmettre »

Lilou le vit alors sortir de sous sa robe, un grand tissu magnifique. Une cape.

- « C'est une cape d'invisibilité » expliqua Harry en la passant.

Lilou ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise en voyant son père disparaître.

- « Je te la donne ma chérie, elle est à toi » déclara-t-il alors en la lui tendant.

- « Mais Papa… »

- « Je sais que tu en prendras grand soin et que tu en feras bon usage » la coupa Harry en souriant.

Les yeux brillants, Lilou se jeta dans les bras de son père pour l'embrasser et le remercier. Harry serra sa fille contre lui un long moment.

- « Je suis si fier de toi ma belle. Je sais que tu seras une très brillante sorcière »

Lilou se détacha de lui et fit jouer la cape entre ses mains. Soudain, un doute affreux l'envahit.

- « Tonton Ron connaît l'existence de cette cape ? »

- « Oui et Hermione aussi. Elle sait aussi que je viens de te la donner… Enfin, pas officiellement, ne te fais pas prendre ! » ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

- « Comptes sur moi ! » lança-t-elle en répondant à son clin d'œil.

- « Allez viens, chérie, retournons voir Hermione pour que tu puisses avoir ton emploi du temps. Je vais rentrer à la maison raconter tout cela à ta mère et j'irais travailler. »

- « On ne se revoit que pour Noël alors ?» demanda Lilou d'une petite voix un peu triste

- « Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas. Ca passera plus vite pour toi ici que pour ta mère et moi à la maison ! Et puis, tu nous écriras ! »

- « Bien sur ! » répondit la jeune fille avec véhémence.

Harry se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « Je t'aime ma Lilou. Et quand tu reviendras à Noël, je te parlerais d'une carte fantastique… »

- « Quelle carte Papa ? »

- « Encore un héritage familial, mais tu en sauras plus à Noël ! »

- « Non Papa ! Je veux savoir maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec curiosité

- « Non, ta tante t'attends et elle sait de quoi je veux parler ! Je te laisse ma chérie. Prends bien soin de toi »

- « Au revoir Papa ! Je t'aime »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit-il.

Lilou le vit s'éloigner le cœur un peu gros mais la cape fermement serrer contre son cœur lui rendit son sourire et c'est heureuse qu'elle allait dans le bureau de sa sous-directrice de tante pour récupérer l'emploi du temps des première année de Gryffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Cet OS parle toujours de la petite Lilou Potter. Elle a maintenant 13 ans et va faire une découverte qui va la chamboulée !!

Cette histoire est à mettre en parallèle avec le chapitre « _25 ans déjà_ » de ma fic « Potter Baby Folie's » mais elle peut être lue indépendamment !!

Bonne lecture

Aylala

**Souviens toi Lilou !**  
ou  
_Un Potter sera-t-il capable un jour de résister à la curiosité ?_

- « Et sur votre gauche, les magnifiques vestiges d'un temple celte datant du… »

Lilou sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde et que sa tête avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir droite. La jeune fille bailla abondamment, faisant monter des larmes dans ses yeux quand elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « Sois plus discrète ! » lui lança sa cousine Mathilde d'un air sévère.

Elle avait parlé à voix basse pour ne pas déranger le guide moldu qui continuait sa visite d'une voix monocorde. Lilou fixa un moment sa cousine avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Lorsque la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds se retourna, elle lui tira la langue d'un air décidé. A côté d'elle, Ely se mit à rire doucement et Lilou se tourna vers elle. Elle fit une grimace qui fit éclater de rire la petite Weasley et entendit un nouveau grognement venir du côté de Mathilde qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

La jeune fille se demandait ce qu'elle fais là… En fait, non, elle le savait parfaitement ! Pour les vacances de la toussaint, elle avait décidé de venir passer quelques jours chez sa Tante Hermione et son Oncle Ron. Elle s'était dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour s'amuser. Elle adorait ses cousins et passait toujours de très bons moments avec eux, inventant sans cesse de nouveaux jeux… Mais voilà, à peine arrivée, elle avait appris qu'elle devrait aussi compter avec Mathilde Weasley-Delacour pendant tout son séjour ! Miss ma-mère-est-à-demi-vélane-et-je-me-prends-pour-la-reine-du-monde, comme elle s'amusait souvent à l'appeler, avait décidé de jouer les incrustes, prétextant l'envie de mieux se concentrer sur ses devoirs de vacances. Mais Lilou n'y croyais pas une seconde. Elle était intimement convaincue que sa cousine ne cherchait rien d'autre que de se faire bien voir par leur Tante Hermione. Car Lilou savait la jeune Serdaigle ambitieuse et n'arrivait à croire que sa cousine ignorait le fait que l'année prochaine, ce serait leur tante qui serait chargée de désigner les préfets en chefs. Lilou assistait donc depuis deux jours déjà aux tentatives de sa cousine pour se faire bien voir d'Hermione. Les vacances s'annonçaient du coup, beaucoup moins réjouissante que prévu.

La preuve était cette visite guidée de ce vieux village qui tombait quasiment en ruine ! Mathilde avait loué les aspects formateurs et instructifs d'une sortie de ce genre et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Lilou, ses cousins Weasley-Granger et Mathilde-j'essaye-de-bien-me-faire-voir avaient été désignés volontaires pour accompagner Hermione.

Et Lilou ne se rappelait pas s'être autant ennuyé dans sa vie, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie mis à part. Hermione elle paraissait ravie et Mathilde aussi par conséquent. Lilou elle n'avait jamais autant envier son oncle Ron. Il travaillait toute la journée et n'avais « malheureusement » pas pu se joindre à eux. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant le guide prendre une nouvelle rue en s'extasiant sur la moindre maison qu'il rencontrait…

- « Et plus haut, à quelques minutes de marche, se trouvent les ruines d'un manoir qui a été somptueux dans son temps. Il appartenait à une grande et famille discrète, qui a été assassinée il y a de nombreuses années. On raconte parfois que les ruines sont hantées… »

Cette information réveilla Lilou d'un seul coup. Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait enfin l'interrésser ! Un manoir hanté, voilà tout à fait ce qui l'amusait ! Son regard se posa sur sa tante. Hermione fixait la colline que le guide avait indiqué avec une rare intensité. Un mélange de nostalgie, de tristesse… Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées…

- « Mais nous ne le visiterons pas » annonça la voix monocorde du guide

Lilou se retint à grand peine le soupir de déception qui l'avait gagné. La seule chose qui semblait intéressante dans cette visite mortelle venait de lui être refusée, c'était décidemment trop injuste.

- « En effet » continua le guide « La propriété de Godric's Hollow a été classée trop dangereuse pour être rendue accessible à un large public. Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre… Nous allons admirer ici une splendide boulangerie antique, magnifiquement bien conservée… »

Et tandis que le groupe des visiteurs suivaient le guide tel un troupeau bien docile, Lilou s'était stoppée. Godric's Hollow… Pourquoi ce nom l'avait tant touché ? Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu avant… Mais où ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Elle fixait le vide et n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était seule au milieu de la rue déserte…  
Godric's Hollow, Godric's Hollow… Ce nom résonnait en elle comme une douce musique… Une musique familière…

- « Lilou ! »

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle vit alors Ely accourir vers elle, l'air vaguement inquiète.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main « Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais partie ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec nous ? »

Lilou la regarda un moment sans savoir quoi répondre.

- « Je… » commença-t-elle « Godric's Hollow, ça ne te dit rien ? »

Ely secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- « Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

- « Je sais pas ! On dirait que je connais cet endroit ! Non, en fait, je sais que connais cet endroit »

- « Comment ça tu connais cet endroit ? » demanda Ely

- « Je le connais ! Je sais pas comment expliquer, c'est… C'est comme si j'aurais du y passer du temps ! »

Lilou était totalement perdue, elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait, toutes ses émotions qui la submergeaient en cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait un lien avec ce manoir, sans savoir lequel. Et il n'y avait pas trente-six milles façons de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- « Ely ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! » souffla-t-elle

- « Où ? » demanda Ely qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- « A Godric's Hollow »

- « Quoi ?! Mais tu es folle ! »

- « Non ! C'est juste à côté ! Ecoute, cette visite m'ennuie et j'ai besoin d'aller là-bas ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il faut que j'y aille ! »

- « Mais… Mais… Maman ! Il faut mettre au courant Maman ! » lança Ely en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

Du haut de ses onze ans, la petite fille n'aimait pas partir sans prévenir sa mère. Tante Hermione, qui avait connu comme tous les gens de sa génération les horreurs de la guerre et elle craignait continuellement qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ses enfants. Ely était d'une nature obéissante et elle n'aimait pas que sa maman s'inquiète pour elle. Mais Lilou savait qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais partir seule…

- « S'il te plait Ely ! On fera vite, Tante Hermione ne se rendra même pas compte que nous ne sommes plus là… »

- « Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle, encore un peu hésitante

- « Certaine ! » répondit Lilou avec assurance.

Cela sembla la convaincre. La jeune fille prit alors sa cousine par la main et en courant l'entraîna hors du petit village. Les deux filles coururent un petit moment. Mais leur course fut ralenti par la colline qu'elles avaient à grimper. Cela leur prit un peu de temps mais bientôt, elles arrivèrent au sommet. Il y avait encore un chemin à prendre. Maintenant qu'elles étaient lancées rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter les deux cousines. Toujours main dans la main, elle marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un spectacle qui coupa le souffle à Lilou.

Devant elle s'élevait les ruines d'un manoir. A en croire la taille des vestiges, il avait du être immense. Les pierres étaient belles et massives. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, ce manoir avait dû être magnifique. Lilou n'en revenait pas, elle lâcha la main de sa cousine et s'approcha des lourdes grilles en fer qui gardaient l'entrée de la propriété.

- « C'est beau… » souffla-t-elle doucement en s'accrochant aux grilles.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, elle se sentait comme chez elle. C'était exactement la même sensation qu'elle ressentait quand elle était chez elle ou chez sa grand-mère Molly. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme en famille. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus aux grilles et constata que celles-ci grinçaient. Elle insista un peu et bientôt, les grilles s'ouvrirent devant elle.

- « Lilou ! » s'écria Ely qui était restée un peu à l'écart.

Mais Lilou l'ignora. Elle hésita un peu, mais comme poussé par un sentiment agréable, elle fit le pas qui la fit pénétré dans la propriété.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » souffla Ely en se rapprochant un peu.

- « Je visite… » murmura Lilou en avançant un peu plus

- « Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas chez toi ! »

- « Si » murmura la jeune fille.

Cela lui était immédiatement apparut comme une évidence. Si elle se sentait si bien ici, c'était parce qu'elle était chez elle. Elle ne savait pas comment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'ici elle n'était pas une intruse.

- « Lilou ! Reviens ! C'est dangereux et il faut que l'on rentre ! » supplia Ely.

Lilou se tourna vers sa cousine. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Lilou décida alors de lui faire plaisir et puis, elle avait raison, mieux valait ne pas rester ici trop longtemps. Hermione allait finir par se rendre compte de leur absence et elle ne voulait pas être punie. Elle revint alors sur ses pas et s'approcha de sa cousine.

- « Tu as raison, rentrons » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Ely lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et soupira. Lilou cligna des yeux et tous les deux reprirent le chemin du retour.  
Elles avaient fait quelques pas, quand, comme poussée par un instinct puissant, Lilou revint sur ses pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda Ely en se retournant.

- « Il faut que je sache une chose ! » lui lança Lilou en s'approchant du mur d'enceinte.

C'était impératif, elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle se dirigea vers un pan du mur d'enceinte. Il était recouvert de lierre et de mauvaises herbes. Lilou en attrapa une touffe et l'arracha, mais elle ne dévoila d'un morceau de mur grisâtre. Ne se décourageant pas pour autant, elle en arracha une autre, et une autre et encore une autre. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle ne trouverait jamais ce qu'elle cherchait quand elle tira une nouvelle tige qui cette fois dévoila ce qu'elle cherchait si désespérément.

Une plaque de cuivre d'une assez grande taille sur laquelle une inscription était gravée. Lilou la dégagea rapidement et pu enfin lire ce qui y était inscrit. Son cœur, fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine.

**_  
Manoir de Godric's Hollow  
Propriété de la famille Potter  
Depuis 1596  
_**  
...

Assise juste sous la fenêtre du salon, Lilou regardait le jardin plongé dans la pénombre. Elle avait replié ses jambes contre son torse et posé son menton sur ses genoux. Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de penser à ce manoir. Godric's Hollow…

Sur le chemin du retour, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle n'avait pas bronché non plus quand Tante Hermione les avait réprimander Ely et elle pour s'être éloigné du groupe de visite. Leur absence était passée inaperçue. La soirée s'était passée tranquillement et elle s'était couchée tôt. Elle avait ensuite passée toute la journée à y penser. Ce manoir en ruine occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait été la demeure familiale de la famille Potter depuis 1596… Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchit et était arrivée à la conclusion suivante. Ce manoir était sans doute celui qui avait vu naître son père et par conséquent celui qui avait vu mourir ses grands parents paternels. Elle soupira.

Lilou ressentait beaucoup de chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à analyser. C'était comme si elle venait de trouver un trésor. Un peu comme quand elle avait retrouvé dans le grenier de Mamie Molly le très vieil album photos de quand Papy Arthur était enfant… Mais là, ce trésor avait une dimension particulière. Ses grands parents avaient eu un destin tragique. Depuis l'époque où elle avait été en mesure de comprendre l'histoire de ce qu'avait été la vie de son Papa, elle les avait aimé.

La vie de son Papa avait tout d'un roman et bien qu'il n'aimait pas tellement en parler, il avait toujours répondu aux questions que Lilou et ses frères et sœur se posaient. Lily et James Potter étaient pour Lilou les héros par qui la vie de son père avaient commencé et avait pu continuer grâce à leur sacrifice. Les héros des romans qu'elle avait lu faisait pâle figure à côté d'eux.

C'était sans doute pourquoi, être revenu sur les lieux où ils avaient été assassinés la remuait tant. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et Ely entra.

- « Je peux venir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lilou hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » demanda la petite fille en s'installant près de sa cousine sur le canapé.

- « Je sais pas trop » avoua Lilou

- « Tu y penses encore ? »

- « Oui »

Il y eu un léger silence au court avant que Lilou ne reprenne la parole.

- « C'est chez moi là bas ! » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle le ressentait très clairement. Si elle n'avait eu aucun frisson, ni aucune once de frousse en pénétrant dans le jardin de ce manoir en ruine, c'était parce qu'elle entrait sur une propriété liée à sa famille depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle était chez elle…

- « C'est rien qu'un vieux tas de pierre ! » répondit Ely

- « C'est là que Papa a habité avec Grand-Père James et Grand-Mère Lily » se borna à répondre Lilou

Ely soupira.

- « Papa et Maman commence à s'inquiéter pour toi. Ils disent qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu comme ça, comme si tu déprimais »

- « Il t'ont dit ça ? »

- « Non, je les ai entendu parlé dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. Maman s'inquiète vraiment. Moi aussi je m'inquiète. J'aime pas te voir comme ça Lilou »

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et tapota le dessus de la tête de sa cousine.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est rien ça va passé ! »

- « T'es sure ? »

- « Oui ! » déclara-t-elle en se mettant à genoux. « On joue à un truc ? Histoire que je me change les idées ! »

Ely accepta avec joie et bientôt, les deux cousines se lancèrent dans une partie de Bataille Explosive qui les amusa énormément. Leurs rires résonnaient dans toute la maison. Mathilde vint plusieurs fois leur demander de baisser le ton car elles la dérangeait, mais les deux jeunes filles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Seul Ron venant leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt mis fin à leur jeu. Les deux cousines se dépêchèrent d'aller se laver les mains avant de rejoindre la table. Le regard inquiet que sa tante posa sur elle n'échappa pas à Lilou qui lui répondit par un grand sourire avant de se servir abondamment de la purée.

- « J'ai invité Harry et Ginny pour Halloween » lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment « Je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'être tous ensemble au moins une fois pendant les vacances »

Lilou hocha la tête. Elle se demanda si cette soudaine invitation n'était pas une tentative pour lui rendre le sourire, mais elle décida de ne pas se creuser la tête. Après tout, elle était contente de voir ses parents un peu pendant les vacances. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait tant de question à poser sur Godric's Hollow et ses grands-parents !

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher ce soir là, elle pensait encore au manoir. Cela devenait une véritable obsession… Quelque chose s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Il fallait qu'elle y aille une nouvelle fois et cette fois, elle se promènerait dans les ruines, elle toucherait ses pierres. Elle essayerait de se plonger dans le passé si romanesque de sa famille. Cela lui semblait être une aventure particulièrement distrayante et excitante. Mais elle comportait certains risques. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas le droit de s'y rendre sans un adulte or c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait vivre seule… Il allait donc être grand temps de donner une vraie utilité au cadeau que son père lui avait fait à son entrée à Poudlard…

Jusque là, sa cape d'invisibilité ne lui avait servi qu'à se promener un peu dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ou espionner Mathilde qui faisait les yeux doux au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsouffle. Rien de bien réjouissant ! Là, elle allait vraiment lui être utile ! Elle se redressa dans son lit, et attrapa le réveil qui se trouvait près de son lit. Elle le régla sur quatre heure du matin et le reposa. Elle se recoucha alors et entrepris de s'endormir. Mais ce ne fut pas une chose facile. L'excitation la maintenant éveillée, Lilou regarda un long moment les aiguilles de l'horloge suivre leur lente course avant que ses paupières ne se ferment toute seule.

Le réveil n'eut pas le temps de sonner le lendemain matin. Lilou s'était réveillée bien avant et avait coupé la sonnerie. Elle s'assurait ainsi qu'elle ne réveillerait pas ses cousins qui dormait dans la pièce voisine de la sienne. Elle se leva à la hâte et sans bruit, se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard chaudement vêtue pour affronter le froid de cette fin de nuit. Il faisait extrêmement sombre et le ciel couvert d'épais nuage masquait la faible lumière de la lune. Lilou attrapa sa cape et l'enfila puis sans faire de bruit elle entreprit de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle crut que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine quand, en passant devant la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle, un grognement se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. L'un et l'autre ne firent plus le moindre bruit. Lilou enjamba l'avant-dernière marche car elle savait qu'elle grinçait un peu. Retenant sa respiration, elle traversa le dernier couloir qui la menait à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit sans bruit. L'air frais de la nuit fut comme un coup de fouet pour elle et termina de la réveiller correctement. S'installant sur les marches du perron, elle chaussa ses chaussures, enfila finalement la cape d'invisibilité et se rendit au cabanon à balai. Elle récupéra le sien qu'elle emmenait partout où elle allait, le chevaucha et s'éleva dans les airs en prenant bien soin de dissimuler le manche aux éventuels regards indiscrets. Une fois toutes ces précautions prises, elle prit la route qui la menait à Godric's Hollow.

La route était plutôt longue, mais Lilou ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait hâte d'y être. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dehors à une telle heure, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Elle s'arrangerait pour être de retour avant le réveil des autres et personne ne saurait qu'elle était partie sur les traces de son passé. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut de la colline qui accueillait les ruines du manoir, elle descendit du balai. Elle le cacha dans un fourré et décida de terminer sa route à pied. Sans quitter la cape d'invisibilité, qui était sans doute sa meilleure protection, elle parcourut la centaine de mètre qui la séparait des lourdes grilles en fer orné d'un lion qui avait fier allure.

- « Lumos » souffla-t-elle en pointant de sa baguette l'inscription en cuivre qui indiquait que ce manoir était à sa famille.

Elle caressa la plaque du bout des doigts, puis, frémissante d'excitation, elle poussa les lourdes grilles grinçantes, lui offrant l'accès au jardin en friche.

Sa baguette fermement brandie devant elle, elle éclaira le chemin caillouteux devant elle. Le jardin avait du être magnifique avant d'être envahie par les mauvaises herbes et les ronces. Ces dernières, mourraient à cause de l'automne, mais un redoutable barrage entre elle et les ruines. Lilou du à de nombreuses reprises utiliser des sorts de découpe pour se frayer un passage jusqu'au reste du manoir. Lorsqu'elle les atteignit enfin, ses bras étaient recouverts d'égratignure et son pantalon portait de nombreuses traces de boues. Mais cela était le cadet des soucis de la jeune fille. Elle y était enfin, elle venait d'atteindre le manoir.

Les yeux de Lilou s'agrandir tandis qu'elle observait avec émerveillement le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Les murs avaient été presque détruits, et le sol était jonché de pierre et de débris, mais cela n'en restait pas moins un spectacle grandiose. La jeune fille était subjuguée, c'était comme si elle ressentait la puissance magique qui imprégnait encore les lieux. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le manoir avait était détruit par l'avada kedavra que son père avait renvoyé à Lord Voldemort quand il avait un an… Elle passa alors par-dessus un muret et s'aventura dans les lieux. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur les pierres froides et chargées d'histoire. Elle entra dans la toute première pièce. Les restes de la cheminée lui indiquèrent qu'elle était dans le salon. C'était terriblement émouvant de se trouver là. Lilou avait une boule dans la gorge mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait renoncé à cette visite nocturne. Toujours éclairée de sa baguette, elle traversa la pièce, la quitta et s'aventura dans une autre. Il lui sembla alors qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine. Elle en fit le tour un peu plus rapidement. Il y avait encore tellement de pièce à découvrir. Elle était pressée de tout découvrir, elle était pressée de visiter les lieux qui avaient abrités les premiers mois de la vie de son père et les derniers de celles de ses grands-parents.

De retour dans ce qui avait été le hall d'entrée, son regard se posa sur un majestueux escalier. Lilou n'osa pas y monter. Il faisait nuit noire, et sa baguette n'offrait pas une grande luminosité. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se blesser en glissant sur une marche bancale. Elle le contourna donc pour se rendre dans une des pièces plus à l'arrière.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits.

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se cramponna encore un peu plus à sa baguette. De son autre main, elle resserra bien fort la cape d'invisibilité pour l'empêcher de glisser. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à partir et à rentrer, quel genre de personnes pouvait-on rencontrer au beau milieu de la nuit dans un manoir en ruine ?! Mais, elle était curieuse… Un défaut typiquement Potterien à en croire les récits de Maman et de Tante Hermione. Elle s'avança donc sans bruit, attentive au moindre son. Elle les entendit de nouveau. Il y avait deux voix bien distinctes. Les deux personnes ne parlaient pas fort,comme si elles étaient toute proches. Puis de grands éclats de rire se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas un son angoissant. Au contraire, ils étaient joyeux et donnaient envie de les entendre, encore et encore. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre et cela donna confiance à Lilou. Les personnes qui avaient se rire ne pouvaient pas être mauvaises, elle en était convaincue. Elle s'approcha donc sans un peu plus et glissa sa tête par l'ouverture qui avait du être la porte.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle eut envie de hurler de stupeur. Fort heureusement, l'émotion lui nouait la gorge et seul un petit couinement s'en échappa. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle pensait que cela n'existait pas.

- « C'est toi qui couine ?! » demanda une femme translucide dont les cheveux avaient des reflets roux sombre.

Elle avait l'air amusée.

- « Non ! C'est toi qui vient de faire ce petit son ridicule ! » rétorqua l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il souriait et le cœur de Lilou s'emballa. Il ressemblait tellement à son père ! S'en était hallucinant. Il était son portrait craché. En plus jeune peu être, en plus insouciant aussi. Lilou n'avait que rarement vu son père avec un sourire aussi franc et détendu. Il n'était comme cela qu'en famille… Il était lui aussi translucide et Lilou le vit se mouvoir vers la jeune femme. Il donnait l'impression que glisser sur dans les airs, un peu comme une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre ou une plume d'oreiller qui rejoint le sol au ralenti quand l'oreiller à explosé dans les airs lors d'une bagarre. Il était gracieux, aérien.

- « Ce n'était pas moi » assura la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- « Si ce n'est ni toi, ni moi Lily, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre ici ! » souffla-t-il doucement.

- « Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! » murmura la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Lily… Lilou n'en revenait pas. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Parce que devant elle, elle en était maintenant certaine se trouvait… James et Lily Potter… Ses grands-parents paternels décédés des dizaines d'année auparavant… Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vraie. Lilou décida alors de se pincer pour être bien sur qu'elle ne devenait pas folle. Elle ne mesura pas sa force et se pinça violemment. Cela lui arracha un cri qu'elle regretta aussitôt en voyant James se redresser.

- « Il y a quelqu'un ici ! »

Lilou se dépêcha alors de se plaquer contre le mur en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avant de réaliser qu'elle était sous la cape d'invisibilité et que de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Poussée une nouvelle fois par la curiosité, elle passa à nouveau sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte. James était désormais au milieu de la pièce. Il avait l'air soucieux et Lilou se traita mentalement d'idiote de s'être ainsi fait remarqué.

- « Calme toi chéri ! » lança Lily de sa voix douce en le rejoignant, aussi gracile qu'un ange « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si des gens sont ici ? Ils ne se rendront même pas compte de notre présence et il n'y a plus rien à voler… »

- « Je sais ! » répondit James « Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un se permette de rentrer chez nous comme ça ! » déclara-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de la porte.

Lilou eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait raison quelque part. James passa à cet instant par la porte. La jeune fille craignait d'être découverte, elle ressentait une peur infantile, comme quand elle était découverte en train d'espionner une conversation de ses parents… C'était comme si elle avait peur que James et Lily ne la découvrent et… se mettent à la gronder. Plus James avançait, plus elle reculait jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte un débris de pierre. Elle trébucha et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva les fesses sur le sol dur, la cape d'invisibilité dans tous les sens. Elle poussa un grognement de rage.

- « Par Merlin ! Je ne pourrais pas être encore plus stupide ! » marmonna-t-elle avec rage.

Elle se releva douloureusement, abandonnant l'idée de se cacher, maintenant qu'elle se savait découverte et se frotta vigoureusement le postérieur et grimaça de douleur.

- « Lily ! Regarde, c'est ma cape ! » souffla James en direction de Lily.

Tous les deux s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre et la fixait avec attention, mêlé à de la curiosité.

- « Comment ça se fait ? » continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- « C'est Papa qui me l'a donné » répondit Lilou en toute sincérité.

La réaction de ses grands-parents la surprit aussitôt. Il firent une sorte de bond en arrière avant de la fixer avec des grands yeux ronds.

- « Lilou ? » souffla Lily.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour que la jeune fille d'être stupéfaite. Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Elle sentait que sa mâchoire tombait toute seule, elle était totalement perdue.

- « Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? » demanda alors James « Nous sommes les parents de ton Papa… »

- « Je sais qui vous êtes » répondit Lilou totalement sous le choc. « Mais…comment vous vous savez… »

- « Nous nous sommes déjà vu… Tu devais avoir deux ans » lança Lily d'une voix douce « C'était ici même »

- « Je …Je ne m'en souviens pas » balbutia Lilou qui se sentait un peu perdue.

Elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir. Si elle restait debout, elle avait peur de s'évanouir. Elle se laissa tomber sur une grosse pierre derrière elle.

- « Oh ! Doucement ! » lança James en s'approchant d'elle « Ca va ? »

- « Je crois oui » murmura Lilou en esquissant un faible sourire « C'est surprenant… »

James et Lily se mirent à rire doucement

- « C'est vrai… » murmura Lily en s'installant près d'elle tandis que James s'asseyait en tailleur en face d'elle.

- « Mais enfin, comment c'est possible ?! Je veux dire, je vous ai entendu dire que personne ne pouvait vous voir ! » lança Lilou, puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire se rattrapa bien vite « Je ne voulais pas vous espionner ! je voulais savoir qui était ici dans mon manoir… euh votre manoir ! »

A sa grande surprise, James éclata de rire et la regarda avec bienveillance.

- « Ne te reprends pas, c'est aussi ton manoir ! Il appartient à la famille Potter… »

- « Depuis 1596… » compléta Lilou en souriant « Je l'ai lu sur la plaque à l'entrée ! C'est ça qui m'a donné envie d'entrer et de visiter ! »

- « Ce qui me fait penser à quelque chose, que fais-tu ici au milieu de la nuit ? » demanda Lily d'une voix grave

Lilou baissa les yeux comme une petite fille prise en faute, comme quand sa Maman la grondait.

- « Je suppose que ton père ne sait pas que tu es ici ? » continua-t-elle d'un air de reproche

- « Non, je ne suis pas chez mes parents. Pour les vacances je suis chez Oncle Ron, c'est le frère de Maman… »

- « Quelqu'un sait que tu n'es pas dans ton lit ce moment ? » continua Lily toujours aussi soucieuse.

- « Non… »

- « Lilou, ce n'est pas prudent ! »

- « Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive mon cœur ? » demanda James en adressant un clin d'œil à sa petite fille « On est là avec elle ! »

- « Parce que tu crois que nous serions capables de la protéger si un danger survenait ?! » s'indigna-t-elle.

- « Calme toi mon cœur ! » souffla James qui paraissait d'un seul coup beaucoup moins sur de lui.

Sentant la dispute arriver, Lilou préféra intervenir. Si les disputes entre ses deux grands-parents étaient aussi impressionnantes que celle de Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, qui commençaient souvent de la même manière, elle préférait y mettre un terme tout de suite.

- « Ne vous en faîtes pas ! » déclara-t-elle presque timidement « J'ai ma cape ! »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle tira sur le morceau d'étoffe soyeux. Elle croisa le regard ému de James et légèrement agacé de Lily.

- « Ma cape… » souffla James « Comment il l'a eu ? » demanda-t-il avec avidité.

Lilou comprit instantanément qu'il parlait de son père. C'était bien compréhensible, elle se mit à sourire. Parler de son père à ses grands-parents était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer mais qui l'émouvait énormément. Elle était heureuse de le faire.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore lui a donné lors de son premier Noël à Poudlard » expliqua-t-elle « Il y avait un mot expliquant la tradition familiale et aussi ''Fais en bon usage'' »

Elle se mit à sourire en repensant à la tête que faisait son père à chaque fois qu'il parlait de cela.

- « Il me l'a donné quand je suis entrée à Poudlard… Et quand je n'y serais plus, je la donnerais à Kiara »

- « Qui est Kiara ? » demanda James en souriant

- « Ma petite sœur » répondit Lilou en souriant « On est quatre en tout ! » continua-t-elle pour répondre à la question silencieuse que posaient les yeux de Lily. « Kiara qui a dix ans, Théo qui en a six et Alex qui vient d'avoir deux ans ! »

- « Tout ça ! » souffla James en souriant

- « Ouais ! Et encore, dans la famille on est la deuxième famille la moins nombreuse ! Les frères de Maman ont eu des tas d'enfants ! A part Bill qui en a que deux ! »

- « Ca doit faire de belles réunions de famille ! » s'exclama James en souriant

- « Oui ! Papa a toujours dit qu'il voulait beaucoup d'enfant parce que lui il était toujours tout seul avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et puis comme Maman en voulait beaucoup aussi…»

- « Il était seul quand il était petit ? » demanda Lily avec tristesse.

Lilou se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire ça, ça lui avait échappé. Elle eut l'air gêné et elle le fut encore plus en sentant les regards pénétrant de ses grands-parents sur elle.

- « Raconte nous… » souffla James

Lilou fit non de la tête.

- « A quoi ça servirait ? Ce qui est fait et fait et je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas que je vous en parle » souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais prit conscience de cela avant. Il faut dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi car la probabilité pour qu'elle soit un jour en contact avec ses grands-parents paternels était proche du zéro. Mais cette réalité venait de la frapper. Son père n'aurait peut être pas voulu que ses parents aient connaissance de l'enfance misérable qu'il avait eu… sans eux.

- « Nous sommes ses parents ! On a le droit de savoir ! » lança James avec conviction.

- « Lilou s'il te plait ! Si tu savais durant toutes ses années, le nombre de fois où on a pensé à lui en se demandant s'il allait bien, s'il était en sécurité, s'il était heureux… »

La voix de Lily se brisa et posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche. James se leva alors et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Lilou sentait l'émotion la gagné elle aussi et réprima un léger sanglot.

- « Lilou, s'il te plait… » insista James.

La jeune fille céda.

Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait de l'enfance de son père à Privet Drive. Ce que sont père lui avait raconté, ce que sa mère et Hermione avaient laissé entendre, ce qu'elle avait deviné. Elle raconta les brimades, les humiliations, le placard sous l'escalier, le manque cruel d'amour. Le mensonge sur ses origines, l'étroitesse d'esprit des Dursley.

Lily pleura beaucoup, James la serrait fort contre lui et était dévasté lui aussi. Lilou n'avait jamais entendu parler des larmes de fantômes, ou d'esprit, peu importe ce qu'étaient ses grands-parents. C'était à la fois la chose la plus belle et la plus triste qu'elle avait jamais vu. C'étaient des perles nacrées qui semblaient glisser doucement sur la joue translucide de la jeune femme. Lilou essuya elle-même, du bout des doigts ses yeux devenus humides.

Elle s'en voulait de leur avoir fait de la peine. A quoi cela avait-il servit de ressasser le passé ? A quoi cela servait-il de les attrister sur le sort de leur seul enfant pour qui, ils avaient espéré le meilleur…

- « Merci Lilou » souffla James au bout d'un moment alors que Lily se calmait. « Merci de nous avoir raconter ça… »

- « Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée

- « Ne le sois pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Et si tu es là, radieuse et souriante… » souffla-t-il en souriant doucement « C'est qu'il a réussit à surmonter tout ça ! »

Lilou pouffa doucement. C'était nerveux. Cette nuit mettait vraiment ses nerfs et ses émotions à rudes épreuves. Lily la regarda en souriant si faiblement que s'en était presque imperceptible. Lilou décida qu'elle allait essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- « Vous voulez savoir comment c'est passé son entrée à Poudlard ? » proposa-t-elle en se reprenant.

La réaction de ses grands-parents ne se fit pas attendre. C'est donc avec une joie enjouée qu'elle leur raconta la naissance du fameux trio.

Harry venait de tuer le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets quand les premiers rayons de l'aube firent leur apparition.

- « Par Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Il faut que je rentre ! »

Elle se redressa vivement tandis que James et Lily la fixaient en souriant légèrement. Ils étaient encore un peu sous le choc de tout ce qu'avait fait leur fils durant ses deux premières années d'école. Ils se levèrent et la regardèrent avec amusement enfilé la cape d'invisibilité. Quand il ne resta plus que sa tête de visible, Lilou se tourna vers eux.

- « Je reviendrais » assura-t-elle en souriant « J'ai encore tellement de choses à vous raconter ! »

Main dans la main, ses deux grands-parents lui accordèrent un sourire radieux qui la transporta de joie. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les prendre dans ses bras et les serrer fort contre elle, mais cela était impossible. Elle se contenta de leur sourire.

- « Ca fait bizarre » souffla-t-elle avant de rire doucement

James et Lily se mirent à rire aussi.

- « C'est un miracle » souffla Lily « Un merveilleux cadeau… »

- « Allez file ou tu vas te faire gronder… » murmura James en fixant l'horizon où la luminosité devenait de plus en plus intense.

- « Je reviendrais ! » répéta-t-elle en masquant sa tête de la cape. « Au revoir ! »

- « Au revoir chérie… » murmura doucement Lily en faisant un signe de la main dans la direction où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

- « Rentre bien ! » continua James avec un clin d'œil.

La gorge serrée, les mains tremblantes d'émotions, Lilou retraversa la barrière de ronces jaunissantes qui la séparait des grilles en fer qu'elle franchit avec un pincement au cœur. Elle se retourna et fixa les ruines une toute dernière fois. Sa décision était prise, le lendemain matin, et le jour suivant, et chaque jour qu'elle passerait si prêt de Godric's Hollow, elle reviendrait ici. C'était tellement merveilleux de pouvoir discuter ainsi avec ceux grâce à qui son père était né et avait survécu, ceux que son père avait voulu venger…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Lilou ? »

La jeune fille grogna en entendant son prénom et se retourna dans son lit. Elle récupéra son oreiller qu'elle plaqua sur sa tête pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

- « Lilou » insista la voix.

Elle sentit aussitôt que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur son lit et une main se posa devant ses yeux qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir. Elle s'allongea alors sur le dos et aperçut le sourire bienveillant de son Oncle Ron. Il avait placé son bras par-dessus elle et la regardait avec tendresse.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lilou se contenta de faire oui de la tête, elle était encore trop fatiguée pour parler.

- « Hermione m'envoie vérifier que tu n'es pas malade… » continua-t-il en posant sa main sur son front « Il est plus de onze heure tu sais ? Tu ne nous avais pas habitué à de telles grasses matinées… »

Lilou esquissa un faible sourire ce qui sembla rassurer son oncle.

- « Tu n'as pas de fièvre » déclara-t-il après avoir poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

La jeune fille fit non de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas malade, elle avait juste un cruel manque de sommeil.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse en ce moment ? » demanda Ron, l'air de rien.

Lilou sentit son estomac faire un bond dans sa poitrine et se dépêcha de secouer vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son secret, elle ne voulait pas raconter ce miracle qu'elle vivait. C'était son secret à elle, son aventure surprenante, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'y incruste. Du moins pas tout de suite. Elle avait conscience de se conduire d'une manière égoïste, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était que personne ne soit au courant.

- « Tant mieux » souffla Ron mais Lilou savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Mais il respectait sa volonté de ne pas parler et elle appréciait cela. Elle se redressa un peu et se glissa dans les bras de son oncle et parrain qui l'enlaça.

- « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, toujours » souffla-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux

- « Je sais… Tout va bien » répondit Lilou en se détachant de lui.

- « Parfait ! Dans ce cas lève toi et descend. » lança-t-il en se levant du lit.

Lilou grogna, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir dormir encore un peu, mais Ron fut inflexible. La jeune fille n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de se tirer hors de moelleuse et chaude couverture pour se préparer. Elle descendit dans la cuisine en baillant.

- « Tiens ! Voilà notre petite marmotte ! » lança Hermione en souriant, Ron appuyé nonchalamment à l'évier, placé à ses côtés. 

Lilou se mit à sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle se servit ensuite un grand verre de jus de fruit en guise de petit-déjeuner et une fois avalé, se dépêcha de se rendre dans le salon où se trouvaient ses cousins et cousines.

La jeune fille passa la journée à penser à James et Lily. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, elle se rappelait sans cesse les réactions qu'ils avaient eu quand elle leur avait parlé de tel ou tel évènement dans la vie de son père. Par moment, elle souriait toute seule, à d'autre, elle était triste d'avoir lu la peine sur leur visage translucide. Elle se rendait bien compte des regards moqueur que Mathilde posait sur elle et ceux, inquiet d'Ely et ses parents. Mais Lilou n'arrivait pas à chasser ses grands-parents de ses pensées. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir retourner au manoir le plus tôt possible.

Le soir venu, elle prétexta une immense fatigue et demanda l'autorisation d'aller se coucher tôt. Son oncle et sa tante ne purent pas le lui refuser et c'est toute excitée que la jeune fille se glissa dans son lit. Son réveil était une nouvelle fois réglée sur quatre heure du matin comme la veille. Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir et ses rêves furent peuplés par ceux qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre.

Ce petit manège dura deux jours entiers. Tous les matins elle partait, sans faire de bruit, pour Godric's Hollow. Elle y passait des heures merveilleuses. James et Lily étaient toujours aussi heureux de la revoir et l'attendaient même sur le pas de ce qui avait été la porte de leur manoir. Une fois qu'elle eut raconté les sept années de la scolarité de son père, elle enchaîna sur son mariage avec sa Maman et sur quelques anecdotes de leur vie de famille. James et Lily étaient enchantés et se régalaient vraiment d'en apprendre autant sur la vie de leur fils unique. A leur tour, ils racontèrent quelques histoires du temps des Maraudeurs. Lilou réalisa bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait là d'aventures que son père ne connaissait pas et elle en tira un mélange de bonheur, de fierté et de tristesse…

Accompagné de ses deux grands-parents, elle visita l'intégralité du manoir, même l'étage. Chaque pièce apportait son lot de souvenirs et d'histoires sur la vie des deux esprits ou sur la première année de la vie du père de Lilou. Elle vit l'endroit où il avait fait ses premiers pas, l'endroit où il dormait… La jeune fille s'émerveillait de toutes ses choses et avaient vraiment l'impression de vivre un rêve. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur sa famille et aussi sur la " vie" que menaient ses grands parents. Elle avait été très attristée d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter les limites de la propriété car une force mystérieuse les en empêchait. Ils devaient se contenter des ruines qui les avaient vu mourir.  
Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'achève. Elle ne voulait pas que les vacances se terminent. Elle voulait continuer à leur parler de sa famille. De ses six oncles, de la famille de sa maman qui avait été la famille de cœur de son papa. Elle leur avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait jamais manqué d'amour au Terrier et cela les avait rassuré…

Mais chaque matin, l'aube rappelait la jeune fille à l'ordre. A regrets, elle les quittait en leur promettant de revenir le lendemain. Lily avait bien tenté de la raisonner en lui disant qu'il n'était pas prudent qu'elle sorte seule toutes les nuits. Qu'elle devait se reposer… Mais le récit d'une nouvelle petite anecdote sur son fils unique coupait à coup su tous ces sermons et Lilou ne s'en privait pas.

Ce secret lui plaisait de plus en plus. La jeune fille était heureuse de passer ses fins de nuit au manoir, elle était heureuse de les voir heureux. Et à côté de tous ces moments d'émotions qu'elle vivait dans les ruines de Godric's Hollow, ses journées lui paraissaient bien fades. Même les jeux qu'elle partageait avec ses cousins et cousines ne la distrayaient pas. Elle s'ennuyait de ses grands-parents.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce fameux don qu'elle possédait. Après en avoir discuter avec James et Lily, il leur était apparut à tous que cela ne servait à rien. A quoi bon dire à tout le monde qu'elle était en contact avec eux se n'était la faire passer pour une folle… ou frustrer son père. Il était suffisamment injuste que tant de personne ait pu passé beaucoup plus de temps que lui avec ses parents, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter une couche avec le don de Lilou.

La jeune fille se taisait donc et attendait chaque nuit avec impatience. Son obsession pour le manoir et ses grands-parents était maintenant tellement grande qu'elle ne s'apercevait même plus des regards inquiets de son oncle et sa tante qui s'intensifiaient de jours en jour. Elle restait la plupart du temps, seule dans son coin à ressasser ce qu'elle avait appris la veille et son comportement inquiétait de plus en plus ses proches.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tête confortablement installée sur l'oreiller moelleux, Lilou rêvait de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son papa avait manifesté très tôt ses premiers signes de magies et avaient mis le feu au rideau du salon en jouant avec la baguette de James. Elle souriait dans son sommeil quand quelque chose de baveux se posa sur sa joue. Elle grogna un peu et passa sa main sur sa jour humide.

- « Lilou ! » lança alors une petite voix que la jeune fille aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec le plus jeune de ses frères.

- « Alex ?! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

Le petit garçon aux yeux aussi vert que les siens et à l'épaisse et flamboyante chevelure rousse la regarda en souriant et frappa dans ses mains en signe de joie.

- « Mais… mais… » balbutia Lilou

- « Bonjour chérie ! » lança alors la voix de sa maman derrière elle.

Lilou se retourna et la regarda avec surprise. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant à son chevet.

Lilou hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait effectivement bien dormi, mais pas très longtemps. Elle s'était recouchée un peu plus de deux heures plus tôt et elle aurait bien continué sa nuit…

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que son petit frère rampait pour s'installer sur son ventre.

Lilou le prit sans ses bras et se mit à sourire doucement. Ce petit bonhomme était trop mignon.

- « Tu as oublié que nous passions la journée tous ensemble aujourd'hui ? » lança Ginny d'une voix douce « C'est Halloween ce soir. J'ai entendu dire qu'une virée à Honeydukes était prévu avec ton once tout à l'heure »

Lilou se mit à sourire. Honeydukes était la boutique préféré d'Oncle Ron, peut être même avant les magasins de Quidditch, alors un Halloween sans une visite là bas n'était pas un vrai Halloween.

- « Tu te lèves ? » demanda alors Ginny en récupérant à son cou le plus jeune de ses fils « Tout le monde t'attends en bas. Théo a une dent qui bouge, il veut absolument te montrer ça… »

Lilou hocha la tête et quitta son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre le joyeux chahut du rez-de-chaussée. La première personne qu'elle croisa fut sa sœur. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Son papa y discutait avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione. En le voyant ainsi, si semblable à son père, ignorant que depuis trois nuits elle réalisait sans doute son rêve le plus légitime, discuter avec ses parents, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses entrailles se nouèrent. Elle s'approcha de lui au bord des larmes.

- « Oh là là ! » s'exclama-t-il en la voyant et en lui tendant les bras « Tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillée chérie ! Tu as une toute petite mine… »

Lilou se contenta d'hocher la tête en se glissant dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort tandis qu'il lui embrassait le front.

- « Ca va ? » souffla-t-il doucement.

Incapable de répondre de vive voix, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'installer devant le bol de lait fumant que sa mère venait de lui servir. Tous la fixèrent un moment d'un air grave, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle ignorait que la première chose que Hermione avait racontée à ses parents était son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours… Les discussions reprirent bientôt mais Lilou n'y participa pas. Elle était troublée par la présence de son père. Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Godric's Hollow, elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait renoncer à ses sorties nocturnes. Elle en parlerait à James et Lily le soir même. Eux sauraient la conseiller.

La journée passa infiniment lentement à son goût. Elle ne s'extasia pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu sur la dent bancale de son petit frère et même la visite de Honeydukes avec Ron ne lui arracha que de maigres sourires. Ely avait passé la journée à essayer de la faire rire, mais, même si Lilou appréciait les efforts de sa cousine pour lui changer les idées, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette gêne. Elle était impatiente de quitter tout ce monde pour rejoindre Godric's Hollow. En cet instant, la présence de sa famille à ses côtés ne compensait pas l'envie qu'elle avait d'en savoir plus sur la vie de ses grands-parents.

La journée fut morose pour elle. Elle s'amusa bien moins que d'habitude à jouer au Quidditch en famille. Même quand elle avait faillit piquer le vif d'or sous le nez de son père ne lui avait pas apporté la satisfaction nécessaire pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle voyait bien que ses parents s'inquiétaient de plus en plus et elle s'efforçait de sourire, mais ce n'était pas naturel et cela ne trompait personne.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus elle se sentait sur les nerfs. Elle craignait que la soirée en famille ne s'éternise trop et compromette sa sortie matinale… Elle était de mauvaise humeur et faisait la tête. Elle aurait voulu que tout le monde se dépêche de dîner, d'aller se coucher et de s'endormir profondément. Ainsi elle aurait la certitude de personne ne l'empêcherait de partir à quatre heure la maison pour aller rejoindre Godric's Hollow. Mais rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'espérait.

Tout à leur joie de se retrouver tous ensemble, tout le monde traînait. Après tout c'était les vacances, ils avaient bien le droit d'en profiter. Cette attitude nonchalante mettait encore plus Lilou sur les nerfs. Elle tentait discrètement de faire avancer les choses plus vites, mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Plusieurs fois, Ginny fut obligé de faire des remarques à sa fille concernant sa vilaine humeur ce qui ne faisait qu'agacer encore plus la jeune fille.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna enfin et Lilou se porta volontaire pour mettre enfin la table. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour chercher les couverts. Elle en avait formé une belle pile qu'elle s'apprêtait à amener dans la salle à manger quand Mathilde entra dans la pièce.

- « Pose ça pour le moment ! » déclara-t-elle de sa voix douçâtre qui insupportait Lilou

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Lilou, légèrement agressive

- « J'ai convaincu Tante Hermione de me laisser montrer aux autres mon patronus. J'ai réussit à le faire apparaître entièrement hier… pendant que tu faisais la tête » ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

- « Tu ne pourrais pas nous le montrer un autre jour ? » grogna Lilou entre ses dents, car elle ne voulait pas faire encore traîner les choses.

- « Non j'ai envie de le montrer ce soir » rétorqua la jeune fille blonde d'un air moqueur.

- « Pourquoi ?! » demanda avec colère Lilou en posant la pile d'assiette sur la table de la cuisine.

- « Parce que je voudrais que Oncle Harry me dise ce qu'il en pense » souffla Mathilde.

La jeune fille se retourna en faisant voler ses cheveux et s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand Lilou explosa.

- « Tu en as pas assez de te prendre pour la reine du monde ?! » hurla-t-elle avec colère

Mathilde s'arrêta et se retourna.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air de froide colère

- « Tu en as pas assez de passer ton temps à faire la belle et de vouloir toujours que tout le monde ai les yeux rivés sur toi ? » continua Lilou

- « Non mais c'est toi qui dit ça ?! » se moqua méchamment Mathilde qui n'avait plus rien de la petite fille sage qu'elle s'efforçait de paraître en temps normal.

Elle ressemblait davantage à un petit démon, le sang vélane qui coulait pour un quart dans ses veines.

- « Toi qui a passé ces derniers jours à faire une tête d'enterrement ! C'était pas pour qu'on s'intéresse un peu à toi Lilou ?! » hurla-t-elle

- « Ca n'a rien n'a voir ! » hurla la jeune fille « Je voulais juste qu'on me fiche la paix pour réfléchir ! »

- « C'est ça ! A d'autre ma petite ! »

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !! » s'écria Lilou.

Rouge de rage, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se serve de son âge contre elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait trois ans de moins que sa cousine qu'elle n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

- « Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu nous fais ta petite crise d'adolescente que tu as le droit de me parler comme ça ! » hurla Mathilde

- « Sale petite… »

Malheureusement, attirés par les cris que poussaient les deux adolescentes, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la cuisine au moment où Lilou exposait la diversité de son vocabulaire.

- « Lilou Potter ! » hurla Ginny « Tais-toi immédiatement ! »

Elle paraissait extrêmement furieuse et Harry totalement abasourdi.

- « Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de qui que se soit ! » continua Ginny en s'approchant de sa fille et en lui prenant le bras « C'est compris jeune fille ! »

Lilou fixa sa mère d'un regard mauvais.

- « Baisse les yeux ! » ordonna Ginny avec sévérité « Et fais tes excuses à ta cousine »

- « Non ! » lança Lilou avec humeur, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux

- « Lilou ! » menaça Ginny

Mais la jeune fille se dégagea de son emprise et avant que personne n'ait pu la retenir, elle quitta la cuisine puis la maison. Elle récupéra son balai et pris son envol.

- « Lilou ! » le cri de ses parents raisonna à ses oreilles mais elle ne leur répondit pas.

Ses larmes de rage se transformèrent bientôt en larmes de chagrin tandis qu'elle prenait une nouvelle fois la route de Godric's Hollow.

Elle posa le pied sur le sol devant les lourdes grilles en fer qu'elle poussa sans tarder. Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des ronces et des épines, elle prit le chemin et entra dans ce qui avait été la cuisine du manoir. Là, elle jeta son balai dans un coin, se laissa tomber sur une pierre, pris son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir tenu tête à sa mère, elle s'en voulait d'être partie aussi violemment, elle avait été blessée par les remarques méchantes de Mathilde.

- « Lilou ? » demanda au bout d'un moment la voix douce de Lily

La jeune fille releva la tête et à travers ses larmes aperçut les regards tristes et inquiets de James et Lily. Du dos de sa main, elle essuya ses yeux et leur fit un maigre sourire.

- « Ca va pas ? » demanda James en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

Lilou se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- « Je me suis disputée avec ma cousine. Maman m'a entendu lui dire des insultes, elle s'est fâchée, je suis partie… » répondit la jeune fille d'un air penaud.

- « Tu es encore partie sans dire ou tu allais ! » soupira Lily « Il fait nuit, chérie, c'est dangereux… »

- « J'avais envie de vous voir » avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Lily et James la regardèrent avec tendresse et la main de Lily se posa sur la joue de Lilou. La jeune fille se sentit rien, physiquement, mais ce geste lui fit très plaisir.

- « Oh chérie… » murmura Lily doucement « Nous aussi nous somme heureux de te voir et rien ne pourrait nous faire plus plaisir »

- « Mais ? » demanda Lilou doucement

- « Mais nous sommes morts » souffla James « Et toi pas »

- « Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de passer tout ton temps avec nous ! » continua Lily « Il ne faut pas que tu vives dans le passé »

- « On est vraiment plus qu'heureux que tu nous en ai tant appris sur ta vie et celle de Harry et tu sais que tant que tu pourras nous voir, nous serons ravis de t'accueillir dans notre… modeste demeure pour discuter » plaisanta James « Mais tu dois vivre avec ton temps. Avec les tiens »

- « Il ne faut pas que l'on t'obsède comme ça » souffla Lily en souriant « Même si tu es notre plus beau cadeau depuis des années… On doit te laisser vivre ta vie. »

Lilou hocha la tête. Elle comprenait bien. Mais l'idée de ne plus venir les voir la rendait un peu mélancolique.

- « Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter » souffla alors James d'un air grave

- « LILOUUUUU ! »

La jeune fille se redressa d'un seul coup. Elle avait reconnut cette voix.

- « Papa ! » souffla-t-elle en se levant.

- « Harry ! » s'exclama Lily tandis que James et elle se relevait à leur tour.

- « Lilou ! » appela une nouvelle fois la voix de Harry dans laquelle pointait beaucoup d'inquiétude.

- « Papa ! » s'écria alors Lilou en lui faisant signe.

Il était dans le jardin, un peu plus loin. Sans hésiter, Harry s'engagea dans les buissons de ronces.

- « Saletés d'épines ! » grogna-t-il quand il entra enfin parmi les ruines.

- « Par Merlin ce qu'il est beau notre fils ! » souffla Lily qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son mari.

Voyant son père n'avoir aucune réaction, Lilou en déduisit qu'elle était réellement la seule ici à voir ses grands-parents. Elle ne parla pas et fixait son père avec un peu d'appréhension.

- « Alors c'est donc réellement ici que tu te cachais » souffla Harry au bout d'un moment.

Il s'approcha de Lilou et s'installa à l'endroit même où elle était assise quelques secondes plus tôt. Son regard se posa sur le balai qui jonchait sur le sol et ne parla plus.

- « C'est la cicatrice que lui a fait Tu-Sais-Qui ? » demanda James en pointant du doigt le front de son fils.

Lilou confirma d'un discret signe de tête.

- « Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? » demanda Lilou, un peu penaude.

- « Ely a eu très peur quand tu es partie. Elle nous a raconté que vous étiez venue ici l'autre jour et que c'est à partir de ce moment là que tu as commencé à avoir un comportement bizarre »

En disant cela, il tapota la pierre à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Lilou obéit doucement.

- « Je n'aime pas ça, mais je vais être obligé de te punir tu sais » souffla-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Parce que j'ai insulté Mathilde ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille

- « Parce que tu ne peux pas espérer t'enfuir de la maison au beau milieu de la nuit sans être punie ! » compléta Harry d'un air grave « Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est plus la guerre qu'une jeune fille de 13 ans ne risque rien à être dehors si tard et toute seule ! »

Lilou vit clairement Lily hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement et un léger sourire naquit sur son visage.

- « Alors c'est le manoir qui te perturbait tant… »souffla Harry en regardant tout autour de lui « Je t'avoue que je suis soulagé ! J'avais peur que se ne soit un garçon… »

- « Papa ! » grogna Lilou immédiatement

James éclata de rire en même temps que son fils.

- « Ok, je me tais ! Ne t'énerve pas ! » s'amusa-t-il en souriant.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry regardait tout autour de lui avec curiosité. James et Lily le dévorait des yeux. Lilou avait presque l'impression d'être de trop.

- « Tu sais que c'est la première fois que j'entre ici ? » souffla Harry au bout d'un moment.

- « C'est vrai ?! » s'étonna Lilou en se tournant vers lui

- « Oui… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir. J'ai toujours pensé que cet immense gâchis était à cause de moi »

- « Harry ! » souffla douloureusement Lily « Ne dis pas ça chéri… Ne dis pas ça »

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, James la serra un peu plus, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus.

- « Je me suis toujours dit que je n'avais pas à revenir ici… » continua Harry doucement

- « Tu n'es pas venu ici l'été du mariage d'Oncle Bill ? » demanda Lilou

- « Si, mais je ne suis pas entré. C'est Ron et Hermione y ont été. Moi j'ai attendu devant en me répétant qu'il fallait que j'y aille moi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas pu… »

- « Mais tu as réussit ce soir » fit remarquer Lilou

- « Pour toi » souffla Harry en se tournant vers elle « Pour venir te chercher »

La nouvelle fit un choc à la jeune fille qui fixa son père, bouche bée.

- « J'ai eu peur tu sais » souffla-t-il

Les larmes revinrent aux yeux de Lilou qui se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- « Pardon Papa… Pardon ! Je voulais pas te faire peur, j'étais en colère »

- « Je sais chérie, je sais… » souffla Harry en lui caressant les cheveux « Mais tu as un don pour me faire vivre les plus grandes peurs de ma vie ! »

Lilou se mit alors à rire et se détacha de lui. Harry sécha les joues humides de sa fille et la regarda en souriant doucement.

- « Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave

- « J'ai vu la plaque sur le mur ! Ce manoir est celui de notre famille » souffla Lilou « C'est ici que tes parents ont vécus… j'avais… Comme l'impression de ressentir leur présence à chaque fois que je suis venue ici… En ce moment encore… »

La jeune fille fixait ses grands-parents avec tendresse. Les mains liées, James et Lily la regardait avec la même intensité.

- « Je voulais me sentir un peu plus proche d'eux… » continua-t-elle

- « C'est un sentiment que j'ai souvent ressenti » murmura Harry « Parfois encore ça m'arrive. A ton âge, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un témoignage d'eux… N'importe quoi… C'est l'année tes oncles m'ont donné la Carte du Maraudeur… »

Lilou vit clairement James bomber le torse.

- « Cette année là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de mieux les connaître. J'avais tellement rêvé à eux plus petit… »

Lilou hocha la tête et posa sa petite main dans celle de son papa.

- « Après en cinquième année, j'ai pu les voir à 15 ans… dans la pensine de Rogue. J'ai pu m faire une idée de leur caractère même si ça m'a pas mal perturbé… Je n'imaginais pas mon père aussi… Prétentieux… »

Le sourire de James s'effaça aussitôt et Lily laissa échapper un léger rire qui gagna également Lilou.

- « Mais on m'a expliqué depuis qu'il avait toujours eu un comportement idiot quand Maman était dans les parages… »

James se détendit immédiatement et posa un baiser sur le dos de la main de Lily. Harry soupira.

- « Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais aimé leur dire… A chaque étape de ma vie j'aurais aimé pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils auraient pensé de mes choix… » murmura Harry

- « Moi je pense qu'ils auraient été très fier de toi » souffla Lilou

Harry se mit à sourire et tapota la tête de sa fille.

- « Je suis sérieuse ! » s'indigna Lilou

- « Bien sur qu'on aurait été fier ! » lança James « Il a fait tellement de choses en si peu de temps ! Il a montré plus de courage que bien des sorciers plus expérimentés ! »

- « Tu as fait des choses surprenantes alors que tu étais bien moins expérimenté de d'autres sorciers qui auraient pu échouer ! » répéta Lilou après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à son grand père.  
Harry hocha la tête. Et Lilou le fixa un moment avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. 

- "Tu veux visiter ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant 

- "Quoi ?" 

- "Le manoir ! Tu veux le visiter ?" 

- "Tu t'y es promené ?!" souffla Harry d'un air surpris "Mais tu es venu combien de fois ici ?" 

- "Chaque jour depuis que je connais son existence... Je venais la nuit..." avoua la jeune fille d'un air penaud. 

Harry soupira alors et se leva. Il lui tendit la main et elle y posa la sienne. 

-"On va dire que tu ne m'as rien dit comme ça je n'aurais pas à te punir deux fois plus... Mais pas un mot à ta mère ni à ta tante, d'accord ?" 

- "Compte sur moi !" assura Lilou, visiblement soulagé. 

La jeune fille entendit derrière elle les rires de James et le soupir de protestation de Lily et cela l'amusa beaucoup. 

-"Par quoi on commence ?" demanda-t-il

-"Et bien là, c'est la cuisine !" répondit Lilou en souriant "C'était là que ta maman faisait tes potions contre la fièvre quand tu étais malade !" 

- "Sans doute" s'amusa Harry en regardant tout autour de lui 

- "Tu n'avais pas le droit de toucher aux ingrédients mais... Il faut croire que j'ai hérité de toi mon goût de ne pas tenir compte des interdictions" continua-t-elle 

- "J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fais imaginer ce genre de détails ?" demanda Harry en soulevant les sourcils. 

Lilou allait rétorquer qu'elle n'inventait pas, qu'elle ne faisait que lui répéter tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec ces grands parents au cours de ces dernières nuit, mais se retint juste à temps. 

-" Je n'ai pas le souvenir que Mamie Molly m'ait raconté que Maman était aussi casse cou... Et il faut bien que j'ai hérité ça d'un de vous deux, alors..." répondit-elle en souriant par dessus l'épaule de son père, à James et Lily qui la regardait en souriant. 

-"Oui, bon, continuons..." souffla Harry en l'entraînant hors de la pièce. 

Lilou se mit à rire doucement et elle entendant derrières que ses grands-parents l'imitaient. Cette étrange assemblée se dirigea alors vers l'escalier qui tombait en ruine. Le monter fut beaucoup plus facile pour Lilou que les fois précédente. Cette fois, il y avait son père pour l'aider à enjamber les marches douteuses… James et Lily flottaient tranquillement à côtés d'eaux, un sourire éblouissant sur leurs visages translucides. Une fois arrivés, Lilou serra bien fort la main de son père dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans les chambres.

- « Là c'était la chambre de tes parents » annonça la jeune fille en se rappelant de tout ce qu'elle avait appris de ces grands-parents au court de ses derniers jours « Regarde, il y a une chambre de bébé juste à côté ! C'était la tienne ! »

Harry y entra sans dire un mot et regarda tout autour de lui. Il passa sa main sur les murs en ruine et entra dans ce qui avait été sa chambre… Il y avait un peu partout des débris de jeux qui jonchaient le sol.

- « Hagrid m'a dit que c'est là qu'il m'avait trouvé… » souffla-t-il d'un air grave « C'est ici que Maman m'a sauvé… »

Lilou se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui semblait très émue d'entendre son fils de l'appeler « Maman », elle aussi sentait que ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Elle fut soulagé quand son père lui prit la main pour quitter l'endroit où sa grand-mère avait commis le plus beau des sacrifices…

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, la jeune fille se sentit moins oppressée. James et Lily les suivaient toujours lui disant ça et là ce qu'elle pouvait montrer à son père.

- « Regarde Papa ! » lança la jeune fille au bout d'un moment « Tu savais que chacun des Maraudeurs avaient une chambre ici ? »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité

- « Oui regarde ! » lança Lilou en lui montrant une porte sur laquelle l'inscription « Patmol » était gravée.

Harry y passa ses doigts en souriant d'un air un peu triste. Lilou pouvait le comprendre. Si son parrain à elle avait du mourir, elle en serait très triste. Elle aimait tant son oncle Ron…  
Harry passa ensuite à la chambre d'en face, celle qui portait l'inscription « Lunard » et se mit à sourire.

- « Il faudra que je pense à lui dire que j'ai vu ça ! » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Lilou lui prit alors la main et l'attira vers les escaliers.

- « Il n'y a rien plus loin ? » demanda Harry en regardant dans la direction opposée.

- « Rien d'intéressant ! » assura Lilou en l'entraînant un peu plus fort.

La jeune fille mentait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie l'inscription « Queudver » qui s'affichait fièrement sur la porte d'une chambre qui avait du être coquette. Elle s'était suffisamment énervée toute seule devant ses grands-parents en voyant que le nom de ce traître avait encore une si belle place dans cette maison ! Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, sans voir ses parents qui les suivait mais n'insista pas. Il avait sans doute compris ce que sa fille tentait de lui cacher…

Le père et la fille redescendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée où ils visitèrent la bibliothèque « où ta maman adorait te lire des histoires » expliquait Lilou à son père qui souriait en entendant ce qu'il considérait comme des fabuleux traits de son imagination…

- « Et là » annonça enfin la jeune fille, presque triomphante « c'était le salon ! »

Harry se posta au centre de la grande pièce et regarda tout autour de lui. Lilou le regardait en souriant. De toutes les pièces du manoir, c'étaient sans doute sa préférée. Elle avait du être magnifique ! En tout cas, Lilou se l'imaginait ainsi. Elle avait du respirer le bonheur, il devait s'en dégager une sensation de bien être et de confort… Elle devait être une pièce merveilleuse !

- « Ca devait être beau » résuma Harry en souriant doucement.

- « Tu sais, c'est ici, juste là que tu as marché pour la première fois ! » commença Lilou en se postant à l'endoirt dont elle parlait.

- « C'était un moment magique » souffla Lily à son oreille « J'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! »

- « J'étais si fier de lui, il était si petit et pourtant il marchait déjà comme un grand ! Sirius et moi on étaient fous en le voyant » continua James dont les yeux brillaient encore de la fierté qu'il avait ressenti.

- « Il y avait tes parents et Sirius ce jour là » murmura Lilou en fixant son père « Lily a pleuré quand tu as fait tes premiers pas et James et Sirius étaient super fiers de toi ! »

- « Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda alors Harry qui la fixait d'un air grave « Comment tu sais toutes ses choses sur ma vie ? Sur quand j'étais bébé ? »

Lilou le fixa un moment et eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Elle se tourna un moment vers James et Lily qui lui firent non de la tête.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté avant… A quoi servait de dire à Harry que sa fille pouvait les voir eux ? Ils ne savaient même pas si cela durerait toujours. Cela ne ferait que lui faire de la peine ou la faire passer pour une menteuse. Lilou n'était pas spécialement d'accord mais elle s'était plié au hoix de ses grands parents. Son père devait aller de l'avant pas vivre dans le passé…

- « Je le sais, c'est tout » répondit-elle à son père.

- « Tu le sais... Comme ça ?! » insista-t-il

- « Oui… Je pensais à tout ça quand je venais ici la nuit… Je suis sure que ça c'est passé comme ça ! » répondit-elle en souriant

Harry s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et se mit à rire doucement

- « Tu as hérité de l'imagination de tes oncles on dirait… » souffla-t-il en s'éloignant un peu

- « On dirait… » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Tous les deux jetèrent encore un dernier regard à la pièce et retournèrent dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur une grosse pierre qui jonchait le sol.

- « Ca devait être une chouette maison ! » souffla Harry

James et Lily qui les avaient suivi, hochèrent la tête en souriant.

- « On a du être heureux tous les trois ici… » continua-t-il doucement

- « Oh oui mon Harry ! Mon tout petit Harry ! On a été très heureux tous les trois ! » murmura Lily d'une voix douce

- « Tu as été notre plus grande joie dans la vie » continua James en s'installant tout près de lui.

- « J'en suis sure ! » assura Lilou à son père en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry hocha la tête.

- « Si tu pouvais dire quelque chose à tes parents, tu leur dirais quoi ? » demanda alors Lilou d'un air innocent.

- « Quoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry

- « Oui, qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de leur dire maintenant, s'ils pouvaient t'entendre ? » insista Lilou

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment. Lily et James fixait leur fils avec attention, presque avec impatience.

- « Je leur dirais tout simplement merci » souffla Harry « Merci de s'être aimé et de m'avoir mis au monde »

Etonnée, Lilou le fixa avec surprise.

- « C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle

Harry pouffa un peu et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Aujourd'hui je crois que ce n'est plus que la seule chose qui compte… » continua-t-il « Plus jeune, je les aurait remercié du fond de mon cœur d'avoir donné leur vie pour moi, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand sacrifice au monde et je m'en voulait un peu d'avoir survécut alors que eux pas… Mais quand tu es née, et après à la naissance de chacun de tes frères et sœur, j'ai réalisé… La plus grande souffrance, ce n'est pas de mourir pour son enfant, c'est de voir son enfant mourir. J'ai compris qu'ils avaient fait la seule chose que leur dictait leur cœur. Il voulait que je vive et j'ai survécut. Ils vivent un peu à travers moi. Si j'avais été tué, ils ne s'en seraient jamais remis… »

Les joues de Lily et celles de James ruisselaient de larmes. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, il regardait leur fils, totalement bouleversé.

- « On ne l'aurais jamais laissé te faire du mal » souffla James avec conviction.

- « Ils n'auraient jamais laissé cette ordure te faire du mal » répéta Lilou

- « Je sais. J'ai été protégé par leur amour » assura Harry « C'est quand même la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse donné non ? Je n'ai jamais douté que j'ai été un petit garçon très heureux pendant un peu plus d'un an »

- « Tu étais adorable ! Tu étais notre rayon de soleil » murmura Lily

- « Tu devais être adorable ! Un vrai petit rayon de soleil ! » lança Lilou qui n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes qui la gagnait.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- « On ne le saura jamais ! »

- « Moi j'en suis sure » souffla Lilou en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle pleura un moment contre lui, elle sentait qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux et son dos. Elle entendait aussi les larmes de Lily. C'était une situation tout à fait étonnante.

- « Calme toi ange… » souffla Harry doucement « Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un tel état… »

- « Mais c'est tellement triste que tu les ai jamais connu » sanglota-t-elle

- « Oui, c'est triste ! Mais j'ai été adopté par ta grand-mère Molly. Pas officiellement, mais c'est pas le plus important. J'ai été aimé, j'ai connu les joies de la vie en famille, j'ai eu des amis, je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère, je vous ai eu toi et les autres. Je suis heureux. Mes parents ont eu une vie heureuse… Ca ne sert à rien de s'attrister comme ça… »

- « Tu es tellement courageux Harry » souffla Lily

- « T'es courageux » souffla Lilou

- « Peut-être » répondit Harry « Allez, sèche tes larmes et rentrons. Ta mère doit être folle d'inquiétude »

Il se leva et se pencha pour récupérer le balai qui traînait toujours sur le sol.

- « Je t'aime Harry » murmura Lily

- « Je t'aime mon fils » ajouta James avec une émotion contenue.

- « Je suis sure que là où ils sont, tes parents t'aiment du fond du cœur » souffla Lilou tout doucement.

- « Moi aussi je les aime. Ils sont toujours présents dans mes pensées. J'essaye d'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient fait eu dans la même situation avant de prendre une décision. Ils font vraiment partie de moi » déclara Harry en enjambant le muret pour regagner le jardin.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers elle.

- « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- « Attends ! » déclara Lilou.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança doucement vers ses grands-parents. Elle s'arrêta quand elle les frôla. Ils l'enlacèrent tous les deux. Lilou ne sentait pas leur contact, mais elle éprouvait tout de même les sensations de leur étreinte.

- « Je reviendrais un jour » murmura-t-elle

- « Tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Tu es ici chez toi » répondit James

- « Prend bien soin de toi et de ton Papa » murmura Lily en effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres translucides.

- « Promis » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- « Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait chérie » ajouta Lily en souriant faiblement « Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien ! »

Se reprenant à grand peine de pleurer, elle se mit à sourire. Elle s'éloigna d'eux et leur envoya un discret baiser du bout des doigts.

- « Lilou ? » appela doucement Harry.

- « J'arrive ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Après avoir jeter un dernier regard à ses grands parents, elle leur tourna le dos et rejoignit son père. Il l'enlaça par les épaules, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ainsi, ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez Ron et Hermione où tout le monde les attendait avec impatience.

Lilou resta longtemps marqué par cette rencontre, surprenante, mais qui lui avait fait tant de bien.


End file.
